Some Things Are Not Meant To Be
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: Following events from the Golden Circle, Eggsy and Roxy are thrown into completely different worlds on the same path, straining their relationship even further and even testing the boundaries of right and wrong but who cares when love gets in the way? *Roxy is alive* *Eggsy's 'married' to Tilde* Eggsy/Roxy.
1. Chapter 1

**Roxy is still alive however Merlin is not. Hope you enjoy regardless.**

* * *

I closed the brief of my next mission and looked up to face Harry with a small smile.

"A Russian sleeper spy in the middle of nowhere?" I asked him.

With a nod, he stood up and looked down at me, clasping his hands behind his back before answering with a "Sheffield is not exactly in the middle of nowhere. Yorkshire's quite nice if you get used to it."

"And Galahad's mission?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, well, the eyebrow above his remaining eye. "Classified. He is stationed in Sweden for the time being."

"Of course, he _is_ married to the crown princess. Adjusting to royal life just fine, isn't he?" I sniped, standing up with my brief, ready to burn it after memorising all I needed.

Harry ignored me, sitting back down as he began to write whatever he was writing down in his own briefing file.

"Here is your temporary address, two doors down from the sleeper spy. You are Abigail Cameron, a military wife who has decided to make it on her own for a while as your husband is stationed in Japan indefinitely. Your job will be a bar manager and the sleeper spy works across in the local supermarket as a stock manager."

I nodded, gripping my brief tightly as I waited for him to continue.

"You will need to dye your hair brown. A wig is too risky. Your casual wardrobe is fine..." He drifted off, handing me the final version of the brief. "You will live in a three bedroom, two and a half bathroom home, affordable for that of a military background."

"When does my taxi arrive, Arthur?"

Harry met my eyes again. "Two hours, Lancelot. Good luck."

When I was finally at my new but temporary home, I took a moment to stand outside of it, admiring the detailing of the semi-detached two storey home. It even had a loft.

I walked up to the door, sticking my key inside the keyhole of the black, glossy door with a gold knocker.

"Hello?"

I slowly turned around to face a young mother, holding a toddler as a small child stood beside her with a scowl.

"Hi." She smiled. "I'm Luanne. I just live next door," she nudged her head towards the house stuck to mine. "Didn't even know we were expecting a new neighbour. The house has been empty for over a year! Although my husband says he did see removal vans heading down the street every once in a while - I go on a lot, ignore me. What's your name?"

Planting a fake but bright smile on my face as I gently pinched her toddler's cheek when he reached for me, I replied, "Abigail. Everyone calls me Abi."

Luanne smiled brightly back. "What a beautiful name! Well, if you need anything, just ask. Everyone's really friendly on this street. I got to go and feed this grumpy little boy but it was nice meeting you!"

"And you," I replied, waving as they headed out of my little front garden and into theirs before disappearing behind their front door.

Finally, I turned around and twisted the key in the hole, pushing it back and entering quickly before taking the key back out and shutting the door.

The house was beautifully decorated, fake family photos on the walls, silver and black decorative pillows scattered all over smooth, fabric sofas and armchairs. As I walked closer to the fake photographs, I noticed the photographs were mostly doctored pictures of me in a wedding dress on a beach, hugging an unidentifiable man as the sunlight mainly blocked our features. There was a picture of joined hands which were meant to signify mine and my husband's as gold rings, as the one on my finger, sat as the centrepiece on the black and white photo.

More photographs were of me and my 'family' consisting of a sister, brother and mother and father. All of which, I did no longer have in reality.

Then I saw it.

An altered photograph of arms wrapped around 'me' with a bump, the arms belonging to my 'husband'. A husband whose face nestled into my neck so he was unidentifiable and a bright smile on my 'face'.

Frowning, I looked inside my brief, quickly reminding myself to get rid of it soon.

I missed a big detail.

I was pregnant but suffered a stillbirth before my 'husband' left for Japan. Our marriage had broken down due to this and I had moved to get away from the painful memories, hence there were barely any pictures which actually showed the face of my 'husband' as it was too painful.

"Thanks, Harry(!)" I mumbled, dragging a hand through my now-brunette hair.

Memorising the rest of the brief, I set it on fire in the kitchen sink, making sure every piece of it was gone before heading upstairs to look around and identify where each room was.

Just as I got upstairs, I turned to the left and walked straight into the main bathroom. There was a bedroom right next to it and another beside it, next to where the stairs were. Heading back to the stairs, I walked straight on to what was the right of the stairs and entered the master bedroom which had an en-suite. I also noticed a staircase heading straight upstairs even further and remembered that the house had a loft space.

The loft space was mainly just an office but when I headed to the built-in wardrobe, I noticed a hook. Pulling it down, the wardrobe's back moved towards me and spun to the left, revealing a whole wall of guns, umbrellas, spare armoured/bulletproof suits, dresses and everyday wear.

"Thank you, Lady Whiskey..." I smiled.

Sighing, I closed the secret compartment and headed back downstairs into my new but temporary room.

I did not know how long this mission was going to be for, I had one which lasted a week, even less undercover but this time, I think I was in for the long haul.

The way I had been briefed made it seem as if I was staying for a year or even half.

I just wondered what Eggsy was doing. This _was_ our first ever mission apart, especially since he became Scandinavian royalty.

But I didn't want it to be. I didn't want him to be a Swedish arm candy either.

I wanted him to be mine...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I found myself standing in front of the mirror by the front door. I ran my hand through my brown curls and frowned.

Why did I take on this case?

Why didn't I take on something which held more action, face punching, kicking and the lot?

Building up a 'normal' routine and a standing for six months to a year was not going to be easy.

I had taken cases such as this one but those lasted three weeks tops and I had Eggsy to keep me company but now my story was a single-ish woman who decided to move across the country just to take on the job of a bar manager.

Deciding my casual black jeans and band tee was enough, I slipped on my leather jacket and exited, remembering to get my keys from their 'resting' spot.

The pub was not that far, only a ten-minute walk. I took the time to wave at Luanne who struggled to pull her child out of the house for school.

I was to start a morning to the evening shift, the breakfast hours being the easiest and quietest so I could 'settle in'.

"Abigail?" I heard as soon as I headed towards the bar inside the pub.

Planting a smile on my face, I nodded and replied, "Yeah but everyone calls me Abi. We spoke on the phone, didn't we?"

We didn't. Someone who sounded _like_ me spoke to the person during the organisation of this case. Months of planning prior to one's stationed case were hard.

"We did. I'm Callum if you don't remember." His thick Irish accent rang through.

"Oh, I remember." I smiled flirtatiously. "Who can forget a voice like yours? I'm guessing you're Irish?"

Callum blushed. "Yeah. I moved here two years ago. My uncle owns this place."

"So, why aren't you the bar manager?" I asked in confusion.

"I am or _was_. I'm getting married and my gal and I are moving back to Galway." Callum smiled, a little sparkle in his eyes the moment he mentioned his partner.

"That's nice," I replied, heading behind the bar once he gestured for me to follow him.

He turned back to me as we walked through the hallways to the staff room.

"Are you in a relationship?"

I gave him a half-smile. "It's complicated."

"Ah," he clicked his tongue. "Let me guess. You want something more but they don't?"

My half-smile turned into a sly smile. "No, far from it."

He sat down behind a desk once we reached the staffroom and he handed me some files.

"They chased another person?"

"Nope," I replied, taking the files. "Health & Safety," I read.

Callum nodded. "Yeah. You have to read through it, I'll show you where everything is later from the fire escapes to the extinguishers. Once you've finished reading all of that, you'll have to sign at the very end."

Luckily, I had practised a couple of signatures for Abigail Cameron last night. It was a simple and feminine scrawl which consisted of 'A Cameron' with the last letter curling back down to the capital A.

After I had finished with all the safety measures and pub tour, Callum finally allowed me to begin serving punters.

There weren't many. Just fifteen give or take and barely any wanted alcohol. Callum explained that they didn't serve until _after_ twelve.

"I'll let you go by four," Callum said halfway during my shift. "From next week, you'll be ending your normal time of nine."

"Thanks but I don't mind staying," I told him.

He gave me a wink, pulling the lever to prepare a pint of Foster's beer for a punter. "You're sweet but I've got Bridget coming in. She needs more shifts this week."

Bridget was a twenty-year-old who was paying her way through university _and_ her mother's nursing bills. She ended university in the evenings but was not able to take on shifts this week because of me. As of next week, Callum would be gone and Bridget would be able to continue her regular shift pattern alongside me.

"Oh, of course." I smiled.

It was finally my break at around one and I followed Callum into the staffroom where his uncle was reading a newspaper.

"How is your shift going, love?" He asked me.

"Great, Alan."

Alan was an old man but young at heart at the age of sixty-one. He had lost his wife to cancer but he was always close with his brother's family, Callum being his nephew through the brother.

"Seems like it's getting busy. I'll go start ringing in some sales. There's still life in this old git yet," Alan grinned as he placed his newspaper down and left.

Callum and I shared a laugh and it quickly died down as I tucked into a sandwich made by the cooks in the kitchen.

"So, where do you come from?" Callum asked, sipping on Lucozade.

I looked up and answered, "London."

"Really? And you chose _here_?" He asked. "Sheffield compared to _London_. I know what I'd choose."

"It had affordable homes, everything was quiet, the crime ratings are low..." I stated. "And I knew someone from here."

"Who?"

"An aunt," I lied. "She's dead.

Callum frowned. "Sorry."

Waving it off, I finished my lunch and sat back on the sofa.

"So, what's the situation with 'it's complicated'? I noticed the rings on your finger." Callum started. "Seems like that's an engagement ring _and_ wedding ring."

I laughed. "You've got sharp eyes."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Don't know how I missed it earlier. So, what's the story?"

"Why do you want to know?" I cheekily asked.

Callum shrugged, a smile playing on his lips as his brown eyes twinkled. "You seem mysterious. A London gal turns up in Sheffield with a wedding ring but no husband to talk of? People speak around these parts. Everyone _knows_ everyone."

"Okay," I conceded. "I _am_ technically married but I'm unsure if my relationship is... on."

"How do you mean?" Callum asked.

"My husband's in the army. He's stationed abroad right now but before he left, we were experiencing difficulties in our marriage." My face fell, a tear watering my left eye.

Callum handed me a tissue and apologised for prying.

"No, it's fine. It feels good to talk, you know?" I asked, lying. I had to make my story believable.

"What difficulties did you have?"

I rolled my eyes, sniffling as I dabbed at the tears. "We were happy, expecting a baby but... it was a stillbirth and it destroyed our marriage because we both wanted a child so bad but it just didn't work for us. He left shortly after that and returned to his post in Japan. I haven't spoken to him since then and I decided to move away from the painful memories. I still remember my mother begging me not to leave, to try and work things out with him but how he acted... I don't think we could be able to fix us."

"I'm so sorry," Callum whispered.

"It's fine," I gave him a watery smile as if I was experiencing deep pain and grief. "This was six months ago. I finally had the courage to move for good this week. I'm sure my father definitely gets the message now."

Callum sighed. "Are you an only child, then?"

I shook my head, remembering the photo on the wall from yesterday. "I have a younger sister and an older brother. Both of which wanted me to go and be happy."

"That is what siblings are for. My brother supported my move but then I met my girl and we decided to move back home after finding out we used to be neighbours."

I grinned. "Now, _you're_ so sweet."

It was unfortunate because Callum was such a nice person, a nice guy to befriend to 'settle into society' but he was leaving. I'd have to befriend Luanne or Bridget. Even Alan now.

After our breaks, we headed back up front, Alan immediately disappearing out back to talk to the bank.

I was serving a party of women at a hen do when _he_ walked in and came straight for the bar.

 _The sleeper spy_.

Our eyes met and I planted a bright, flirtatious smile on my face.

"And what are _you_ having?" I asked him.

The man raised an eyebrow, his tattoo on the corner of his eye of a star also raising.

"Nothing too strong. I've got a night shift."

"You want a non-alcoholic Heineken?"

His lips settled for a smile as he nodded and reached his left hand into his pocket, a flash of silver glinting under the light.

When he brought his hand back up, I could clearly see a wedding band and a wallet in his hand.

"How much do I owe ya?"

I told him the price as I got the beer from the mini-fridge under the bar and handed it to him, taking the money in the process.

"You're new, aren't ya?"

"Just started today," I replied.

"Ahh, you are the girl my wife talks about. My new neighbour, Abigail?"

I nodded, my flirtatious smile becoming a normal one. "That's the one but everyone calls me Abi. How is she? And the kids?"

"Good, thanks for asking. Hey, come and shop at the supermarket across. I could get you discounts."

"You don't have to," I told him.

But I _did_ have an empty fridge and cupboards and temporarily, only sixty pounds to my fake name.

"Nah, it's alright. It's no trouble." He winked.

"Thanks then," I replied, disregarding the wink.

 _The sleeper spy made a family for himself_.

"When do you get off?" He asked me.

"Oh, uh... Four."

He nodded. "Okay," he said. "When you finish with your shopping, head to the tills and ask for Scott Carr."

Smiling, I thanked him and served more customers.

When my shift finally ended, I found myself entering the supermarket across the road.

On a totally innocent cause.


	3. Chapter 3

I scoured the aisles for everyday foods, house items and personal sanitary items. Just a normal basket for a normal customer who so was not an undercover agent plotting how to kill a normal store manager who was so not a sleeper spy.

"Ah, you made it."

Turning around, I came face to face with 'Scott' who flashed me a flirtatious smile as he leant against the refrigerated ice creams.

"Yeah," I let out a soft chuckle. "Realised that I literally had nothing at home. If work didn't keep feeding me while I'm there, I'd never realise I have an empty kitchen. I was even too tired from moving that I forgot yesterday."

"You talk too much, Abi," he said, crossing his arms. "Do I make you nervous?"

Scott had tattoos all over his arms which were made prominent by the white button-up shirt he was wearing, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His smile looked sinister as if he was dishonest and a backstabber.

"You don't," I replied. "I just talk too much since my past life didn't allow me to. Tired of being quiet, you know?"

Scott laughed, taking my basket. "Are you done yet?"

Deciding his question sounded underlyingly threatening, I nodded and followed him as he headed towards the tills.

Once I was done, he followed me outside and handed me my carrier bags.

"I guess I'll see you when I get home?" He asked.

"We'll see," I said, swallowed down my disgust and turned, walking back home.

When I got there, I immediately placed my items down on the floor and locked the door behind me before putting the chain lock on as well.

I've dealt with far more nastier men than him but the idea of getting to know him, his family, his tells on a closer and deeper level unnerved me.

Making my stomach churn and unsettled, I rushed to the downstairs water closet and threw up, shaking.

If only my partner was here with me to make everything more bearable.

...

Later that night, I was in my loft office, updating my online secured case file and sent it straight to Harry in an encrypted file with codes.

As I had the circular window open to let in some air, I heard whispering. Curiously, I stood up, leant over my desk and saw Scott and another man handing each other small items.

He spoke quietly in Russian as the other man quietly but gruffly told him to watch his words as he looked around.

I quickly closed my window, turned my light off and sat back in my chair.

The moonlight shone through, hitting me in the face as I took a deep breath and headed downstairs for bed.

My laptop bleeped as I held it in my hands.

Harry's replied back quickly.

[Well done, Lancelot on your first complete day. Continue to be a part of the community and watch your back. If he wants to pursue a romantic relationship, be wary as he may have clocked you already. Eggsy's doing just fine, by the way.]

I didn't ask nor did I want to know about Eggsy's well being but I shook it off and reset my device before getting into bed and closing my eyes.

Sleep somehow didn't come easy for me but as soon as Eggsy plagued my mind, I found myself falling into a deep sleep.

...

"Hi, Abi!"

I locked my front door and turned to wave and smile at Luanne as she got into her car with the kids.

"Morning!" I replied.

As soon as she reversed out of her parking spot and went on her way, I headed down to work.

I gave Scott a small smile as he smoked outside of the supermarket as I entered the pub, going straight to the staffroom.

"Gentlemen," I greeted Alan and Callum.

Alan nodded, "Hiya, love. Ready for a busy day? The game's on and it seems Arsenal is a strong contender this season!"

A small smile crept its way onto my face as I playfully and genuinely rolled my eyes.

I remembered days when Eggsy and I watched every single Arsenal match even between missions and seldom, fights.

Eggsy was such a diehard Arsenal supporter and his love for the red team made my opinions about football change over time. He steered me well away from the Manchester teams.

"It's going to be a good season for us," I agreed, making them both look at me in shock. "What? I'm a diehard Arsenal fan. Nothing's stopping this girl from supporting her main team today. Who are we playing?"

Alan cleared his throat, clearly bemused and impressed. "Chelsea."

"Urgh," I mumbled. "Easy, we're going to win."

The old man laughed heartily before gesturing for Callum and me to leave and get the pub ready for the morning breakfast session.

"So, how are you?" Callum asked as we worked on turning chairs back onto their four legs.

"I'm good. You?"

He rolled his eyes. "Apparently, I got the wrong shade of tie. My gal's giving me grief and now my ma's giving me grief because she has to come down earlier to help sort it out. Why did they ask me to buy my own tie in the first place?"

"I remember planning my own wedding," I began, trying to conjure up an amusing story.

"Oh, yeah?" Callum asked. "Did you get the husband involved?"

I shook my head. "God, no!" I told him, "He can't be trusted in the kitchen let alone planning our wedding."

"We don't have to talk about it..." Callum suddenly said. "I know it's a sore subject-"

"It's just my wedding," I smiled. "There was nothing sore about that day. Well-"

"Keep the details to yourself, madam!" Callum laughed.

I giggled back. "No, I mean, he ran my brother's foot over. As we did that cute 'here we go to the honeymoon!' shots, my brother got to close to kiss my cheek and next thing we know, my husband ran his foot over! We spent the first day of our honeymoon at the hospital with the poor boy and our family."

"Oh, that would have hurt!" Callum winced. "What was your wedding like?"

Now this, I was ready for. I opted to go for honest with Callum. What little girl didn't dream about her dream wedding?

"It was perfect. I'm not just saying that. It literally was. Except for when my brother's foot got ran over." I grinned.

We headed behind the bar and began to wipe glasses clean as Alan went to open up the doors.

"My husband had one job and that was to book the venue of his choice. I was willing to sacrifice my dream venue because I got everything else down to the type of cufflinks he wore..." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as a soft smile settled on my face. "He booked this mansion out of town where we'd get married and have the reception at. It was in Spring so it was very beautiful and elegant..." I opened my eyes. "I was surprised he chose the place because I didn't get to find out until the actual day."

"Was he kind? Thoughtful?"

I nodded. "He was. We could talk about anything and everything back then. I guess it's called a honeymoon phase for a reason because, after reality sets in, it's not all rainbows and gumdrops. Anyway, I had this pure white long dress on with gold detailing and his suit was white too with gold detailing. My mother insisted but his mother thought it was tacky. It actually turned out great." I smiled to myself, remembering a photo back at my house.

"Alright, we are rolling!" Alan said, slapping the bartop as punters flooded in.

"We'll continue this chat later," Callum promised, nudging my shoulder gently with a smile. "It sounds too amazing to not find out every detail about it."

Well, fuck.

Smiling, I began taking orders for breakfast as well as prepared drinks. It was getting easier but the days felt as if they were getting longer and I wasn't going to be able to survive the next many months after this one.

Days came and went as I built a close relationship with Luanne, often inviting her over to mine for tea or a chat or to watch the soaps that were on that night we were talking.

Getting closer to Luanne also meant getting closer to Scott albeit unwillingly.

Harry had said that I had gained an advantage over that and said that I needed to begin taking steps to build an investigation.

That meant finally entering the house of the man I was going to take down.

Knocking three times, I held the wine bottle up and smiled brightly just as the door opened to reveal Scott.

"Abi, what are you doing 'ere?" He asked, gently pushing me back and closing the door slightly behind him.

"Didn't Luanne tell you? We're watching Love Island." I whispered in his ear, making him shiver. "Or... I could make an excuse and you can make an excuse so we can..." I nudged my head in the direction of next door where I lived.

Scott closed his eyes and shook his head. "I got things to do this night. I'm heading out but she's inside putting the little 'un to sleep."

I followed him in and took in my surroundings. After three months, I finally gained access into his home.

Soon after, I joined Luanne on the sofa as we sipped on wine, Scott long gone out.

"What's he doing going out so late?" I asked out of curiosity when the show was on a break.

"I don't know," Luanne said disinterestedly. "He goes out, he stops screaming in my bloody ear."

I frowned. "Is there something going on?"

She turned to me before looking at me in shock. "Oh, no! It's just that we're not sure whether to pull our kid out of his school. He's getting bullied and those posh pricks aren't helping. Scott's just arguing that what are we going to do? Pay for a private school with what money? He's right..." She yawns.

"Oh. Well, I help all goes well. Hey, where's the bathroom?"

"Shit," she mumbled. "The guest bathroom's a mess. Go upstairs, yeah? Turn left then left again."

I stood up, placing my glass down on the table before heading upstairs. But I diverted and looked up to the ceiling where an attic lid was.

Reaching up, I pulled the cord and as quietly as I could, extracted the ladder before making my way up.

I spent two minutes thoroughly searching for anything but I came up short.

"You alright up there?" I heard from downstairs.

"Yeah, heading down now!"

I quickly got down and retracted the ladder up and went downstairs and took my seat back beside her and picked my wine up.

I'll have to try again as soon as I can.


End file.
